William is a farmer. He plants $6$ rows of tomatoes in a field. Each row has $6$ tomatoes. How many tomatoes did William plant in the field?
Explanation: The number of tomatoes that William planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of tomatoes planted in each row. The product is $6\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 6\text{ tomatoes per row}$ $6\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 6\text{ tomatoes per row} = 36$ tomatoes